


We

by domo (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [12]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he tastes like the freshest of flowers, and smells like the dewdrops at dawn</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We

**Author's Note:**

> For Gerrie

I don't think you know how much you mean to me. I don't think you know that with every smile you give, every word you say to me, every laugh you let out because of me, all of it makes me lose my mind and sends me into a state of ecstasy that I don't want to let go of, that I want to give into forever.

I don't think you know that every time you show affection towards anyone else, every time I see you with a girl in the hallways or with your arms slung around someone else's shoulders, there's something that hits me in the heart and I find it hard to breathe, and I don't know what to do anymore. I don't think you know that every time I see you and you don't see me, I just want to, I just so desperately want to call out your name and make you turn around and cast your beautiful, beautiful gaze on me.

I don't think you know how much I want you, how much I love you, and I don't know what to do about it.

\--

You said hello to me in the hallways today, and I don't think you noticed how the smile jumped on my face immediately at the sound of your voice. "Hi," I said back, because I wanted you to say something else.

You had turned your head to me and put those pretty little black eyes on me, the eyes that twinkle every time you smile. "What's up, Kyuhyun?" you had asked, and I forgot how to speak.

I told you that I had just had a math test, and you laughed and said, "I remember math in freshman year; it was so hard!" I disagreed, but only teasingly, because I wanted to see you giggle and say, "Well, that's because  _you're_  smart, Kyuhyun."

"You're smart too, hyung," I told you, and you just rolled your eyes at me.

"I'm smart in other subjects, but not really math," you said to me. "Whereas you're smart in everything."

I grinned at this, but not because I was proud--because you had complimented me, you told me that I was  _smart_ . You sounded as if you admired me, for the first time, when I had been admiring you my whole life.

You said good-bye to me and ran to your next class, and I watched you run down the hallway. "Bye Sungmin," I whispered, and let the words drift in the wind.

\--

I was sick today and you believed in me; I was walking with you when I started coughing, and you walked me to the nurse's office. You didn't have to-- you were an upperclassman, while I was a lowerclassmen. You were an acquaintance, and I was barely a friend. You were kind and polite, and I didn't care. I didn't care about anything or anyone else, but you.

You walked with me down the hall and to the infirmary; you told the nurse what was wrong with me and how I felt, and you helped her take my temperature. I could still remember the feeling of your cool palm against my warm head, like something breaking me out of insanity, something breaking me into reality. I wanted to sit like that forever, with your hand on my face and with your skin on my own.

"I think he has the flu," you had told the nurse, and the feeling of your breath felt like little snowflakes dancing near my eyes, trickling against my cheeks. You had told the nurse everything, and you cared about me, even though we barely knew each other at all.

You helped me walk to the bed in the office, with your arm around my shoulders, and you let me down even though I was so much taller than you. You adjusted my pillow and pulled the blankets over my body, and then looked down at me. "Sleep well, okay Kyuhyun?" you had said to me. And the last thing I remembered before closing my eyes was your smile.

\--

I got better a few days later but didn't see you until a week afterward, and when I did, you didn't forget. You had run over to me with the brightest smile on your face, and you had looked me up and down and asked, "Do you feel better now, Kyuhyun?"

I hadn't known what you were talking about, before I remembered that moment in the infirmary. "Yeah," I said, and then saw a pink tinge flush over your face (what did it mean?).

"Good," you said. You clapped a hand on my shoulder and I wondered if you were going to walk with me to class, and the mere thought sent butterflies in my stomach and bubbles in my heart.

"Where are you going to class next?" you asked, and I felt like all my wishes had been granted, and all the shooting stars I had ever wished upon made this worth it (even though I'd never wished on any shooting stars before.)

"English studies," I replied, and I saw your face fall. And for some reason, this made my heart go up.

"Oh. My class is in the opposite direction," you said to me, and your arm dropped from around me.

I pouted, and you laughed and pinched my cheek.

"I'd think that aegyo wouldn't look good on you, Kyuhyun-sshi," you said, "but you can make it work. Anyways, bye!"

You left, and I wondered what you meant.

\--

I found you during lunch, and I wanted to sit with you. But I always sat with my friends, and you always sat with your (older) friends, and I was afraid that I'd be a bother so I hesitated and stood there at the end of the lunch line, staring blankly.

But you turned around at that moment and you spotted me and smiled. "Kyuhyun-ah!" you said happily, and I wondered why  _happily_ . "You look kind of lost. Do you want to sit with us?"

I wanted to say no because I felt like I'd be abandoning my friends, but seeing the beam on your face was enough to make my whole body feel warm and my skin tingle, like flames were licking my body. "Sure," I said, and found that my throat was dry and parched, and you were the only person who could do this to me.

You smiled and I swear I saw the rainbow in your eyes, and you said, "Good." And then you moved your body to the side on the bench a little so there was a space, and you patted on it for me to sit.

I slipped between you and your long-legged friend, and pressed my thigh against yours in excitement.

\--

You laughed and you told me that I was too cocky when I was helping with your math homework in the library. I had replied that I wasn't cocky, because it wasn't my fault that I was younger than you and I was better at math than you.

You sent me a grin that would have shown that you were insulted, but you didn't seem offended at all and I was happy (because I'd never want to offend you). "Hey, you're just smarter than me," you said to me, sticking out your bottom lip and I flicked my finger against your lip instinctively.

The friction between my skin and your mouth was like an electric shock, and I pretended not to notice it as you retracted your mouth and looked at me and said, "Hey!" I just shrugged and smiled at you, because you were so cute.

"You made a funny noise," I said to you, and I could feel the tremors on my fingertips, as if you had given me the sweetest kiss.

\--

You blushed when I told you that I liked your voice, and I wondered why, because it's true; I'd rather listen to your voice forever than all the music in the world, because your voice was lovely. Every syllable that you uttered rang like the most beautiful songs in the world, and every laugh that you let out echoed like the waves on a beach, and every tune that you hummed under your breath was like the breeze of the wind on a cool spring day.

"Thanks, but your voice is better," you said to me, and you turned off the music in the car. I frowned and gave you a look, and hit you upside the head.

"Hey!" You looked indignant, and it was adorable. "You're so abusive, Kyu!" You nudged me, but it was a friendly, playful nudge, and I smirked.

"Don't be afraid to sing," I told you, "don't be afraid to express yourself. You look wonderful when you do it--" And I didn't mean for these last seven words to slip out, but they did and I felt hot.

But you turned to me and put your hands on top of mine and I was surprised ( _I didn't deserve them at all_ ). "Thanks, Kyuhyun," you told me, your black eyes staring deep into my own, and I wanted to drown in them forever.

\--

I didn't sit with you at lunch for a few weeks, and you came up to me in the hallways because you noticed. "You're not with us, anymore," you said to me, frowning. "You only sat with me once. We miss you." And I wanted to hear you say,  _I miss you_ .

I shrugged because I didn't know what else to do. "I sit with my own friends," I told you, and your frown deepened.

"Then why did you want to sit with us that one day? Did you not want to sit with your friends?" you asked, and your expression wasn't offended, but rather, worried, and I knew I wasn't good enough for you.

"No, I wanted to sit with you, hyung."

I didn't mean for these words to slip out again (and I think you figured this out) but you turned pink and I turned pink and I turned away. "But it's a good thing you offered the seat to me," I added, and didn't meet your gorgeous, ashen gaze.

\--

You abandoned your friends to talk to me, and I felt guilty--and then I felt elated when you cast your eyes onto me, and I forgot about everything else.

"Hi," you said shyly, and I wanted to say,  _You're beautiful_ .

"Hi," I replied, and then I asked, "What's up, Sungmin-hyung?" You looked so nervous, and your friends were gone, and my friends were gone, and it was just us.

I swear I could see my heart in your eyes when you managed to stutter, "I-I was wondering if-if you wanted to hang out today. After school. Together." You dropped your eyes to the floor and you shuffled your feet.

I grinned and I looked at you and I said, "Sure," even though I wasn't just sure, I was  _more_  than sure, because I'd want to spend an entire lifetime with you.

You looked up and you seemed worried and you said, "You don't have to, if you don't want to--I mean, I want to make sure that you're willing and everything--"

"I'm willing, hyung. I'd love to," I replied, and to this, you smiled.

\--

We were together and we were alone and I felt like I was on top of the world with you by my side. You laughed as I made a funny face and I laughed as you failed at making a funny face, and I felt like there was nothing important in this world except for the two of us.

It was when we were quiet and we were content and our legs were pressed against together, when you brushed your fingers over the back of my hand and looked deep into my eyes. "I like you, Kyuhyun," you breathed, and I could feel your heartbeat beneath my palm.

I fluttered my lips on top of yours and you kissed back, and you tasted like roses and the raindrops of the sky. I pulled back and met your sparkling gaze with my own, and I whispered, "I like you too."

You smiled at me and pressed your mouth with mine again, and our two hands felt like one.


End file.
